


Eren X Mikasa

by Wubstuck123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Flashbacks, Mild Language, POV Multiple, Studying, Texting, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubstuck123/pseuds/Wubstuck123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a birthday present for my best friend! I will be adding more chapters as I write them until I reach a conclusion :O<br/>Happy (late) birthday Reagan! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren X Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reagan Saunders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reagan+Saunders).



Chapter 1

Hi my name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 15, 5'7, I attend Trost High, and live with my adopted sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin.  
Life's pretty good I guess, I mean studying all the time sucks a** but it's bearable.

Oh yeah speaking of unbearable, and death, I'm currently spending a perfectly good, sunny, Saturday afternoon, Indoors, studying for a stupid test.  
Normally I'd just ask Armin to "help" me with it, and I'd be done in like an hour or two, but he told me I needed to learn to do it myself, which in short means Armin has buried himself in a colossal mound of work he has to finish, and I need to sit around all day staring at a blank page, waste time, go into a fit of rage, cry, and then attempt to figure out whatever the f**k this s**t is that I'm supposed to be studying.

Yeah right.

Nah I'll just cram tomorrow, and Armin probably won't be entrenched up past his armpits in work, and will be able to help me.  
I mean who needs to study when your best friends a genius am I right?  
Plus school work is really hard, it stresses me out, I end up breaking my pencil's, losing my mind, getting into a fight with a horse faced someone I don't care to mention (Jean), andby the end of the day being so exhausted I feel like hibernating.  
I've worked hard enough over the week, I definitely deserve a rest.  
Thusly why I'm chilling on my bed, jamming out to some sick tunes while I formulate some kind of complex and daring escape plan to get out of the house so I can go enjoy my weekend, though I've run into some complications...  
Mikasa is home so there's no way I'm gonna be able to get past her, and  
Armin is gonna ask where I'm going so I'll need to think of an excuse that I can use without him being able to out think me.  
I'm pretty much up against a lie detecting, overprotective, human terminator, and a hyper intelligent, honest Joe, boy genius.  
Well the odds may be stacked against me, but I've got some skills of my own.

Now how to get past Armin...  
Maybe that I forgot my textbooks in my locker?  
Nah, he saw all my books when he told me I needed to study.  
What if I told him that I promised to help someone on the football team with their... uhm... football stuff? Yeah seems legit.  
Reiner and Bertholdt are on the football team, well so am I but whatever, Reiner owes me one, so if Armin asks I'll have Reiner tell him I was helping him with some extra practice.

I sigh closing my eyes in content.  
"Eren you are a genius" I said out loud praising myself on my wicked thinking skills.  
Snagging my phone off the night stand, I eagerly tapped out a message to Reiner to tell him of my plan.

Once I convinced him that I definitely would die a horrible and boring death if he didn't help me escape prison warden Armin and his horrible studying of doom, I shoved my phone into my jacket pocket, after turning off my tunes and slid onto my feet off my bed.  
I took the few steps it took to get over to my door, shoving the tangled ball that is my ear buds into my other pocket, and grabbed for the handle.  
The second my hand touched the handle a crippling pain stabbed into the back of my neck, my hands swung up to clutch at it, I crashed into, and slid down the door, my knees having given out beneath me, and my vision blacking out.

Scenes and feelings of Training, laughter, friendship, giants, death, rage, a flash of teeth, blood, Armin, cannon fire, Mikasa, betrayal, anger, fighting, and sorrow flashed through out my head.  
I heard someone screaming my name, over and over, it bounced off the walls of my head ringing painfully throughout my skull.

I saw Mikasa in this uniform with a green cloak, she seamed scared and upset.  
We were surrounded by steam, and I was covered in blood.  
I tried to speak, ask her what was happening, but nothing but a shallow wheeze came out.  
"Eren hurry! Come on regenerate! Get up the titans are coming!" Mikasa screamed, trying to get me up.  
"Mikasa, he's unresponsive! If we don't get out of here were all gonna be titan chow!" Yelled an angry more masculine voice.  
"Jean, we aren't leaving him! I'll die right here with him if I have to." Mikasa quipped back her tone like icy venom.  
"Fine! Than let's get him moving! Come on Jaeger upsidaisy!" Jean said more annoyed than angry.  
Mikasa and Jean picked me up, I tried to stand on my own, move any at all, but my limbs weren't cooperating.  
"Ugh Jaeger you fat a** come on!" Jean 'encouraged' trying to get me to stand.  
"This isn't going to work..." Mikasa said grimly.  
"Fine, we need your titan slaying skills to not be weighted down so you can keep those ba****ds off us, which, unfortunately, leaves me to carry Jaeger." Jean said reluctance clear in his tone.  
"You don't have to carry me a**hole" I tried to say, but it came out more like incomprehensible gurgling.  
Damn it! This sucks! What happened to me and why can't I move?  
"Jean..." Mikasa trailed off, looking hopeless and defeated.  
"Mikasa, just don't even start, we both needed to have gotten out of here 5 minutes ago so let's just hurry up and get the h**l out of dodge!" Jean said hoisting me up onto his back, grunting at the extra weight.  
I felt like I was flying honestly, well kinda Jean was carrying me as he used this weird dual grappling hook belt thing, but it was pretty close.  
The wind whipped at my face, stinging my eyes a little, but the freedom felt nice.  
Looking out in front towards Mikasa, I saw this insignia on the green cloak she was wearing, it was a pair of blue and white wings, one overlapping the other.  
The moment I saw it something tugged at my thoughts, it seemed really familiar...

 

"Eren! Eren, what are you doing?!"  
My eyes flew open, the adrenalin sending my heart rate into a frenzy.  
Breathing hard I took a moment to recollect my thoughts and separate what just happened from what's happening now.  
The door bumped into my face a few times before I regained enough thought capacity to think about moving away, realizing Mikasa was trying to open the door.  
Logrolling away from the door, I laid on my back staring at the roof, thoughts still everywhere but where I need them.  
Mikasa pushed the door all the way open, walking in and standing over me with an inquisitive expression  
"Eren why are you on the floor?"  
Mikasa asked her tone unamused and tired.  
"Ugh... wha-what was I just..." I mumbled, just as intelligent as I've ever been.  
"Eren get off the floor you idiot." Mikasa said hoisting me up by my arms, and standing me up onto my feet.  
I was a little bit dizzy but able to keep myself balanced well enough on my own.  
"Eren what were you doing laying against the door?" Mikasa asked, mildly curious.  
"I... I was... I had a headache?" I replied, keeping that intelligent response thing rolling.  
Not.  
"A headache? Did you fall?" Mikasa asked a bit more concerned now.  
"Uhm, yeah."  
Eren okay listen you needs to get your head in the game buddy, or you're gonna look like some kind of idiot when you explain what just happened.  
"Are you al-" Mikasa began before I cut her off.  
"Titans! Oh my god Mikasa I gotta go right now!" I yelled running past her, and out of the room.  
F***ing nailed it, Jaeger you really are a genius.  
"Eren! Get back here!" Mikasa yelled catching up to me in the living room and grabbing my arm.  
Armin sat on the couch with his laptop in his lap, surrounded by paper and books, and holding a cup of coffee in one hand, while many others lay discarded on the floor.  
I yanked my arm free and turned to face her, looking her dead in the eyes.  
"Mikasa stop it! I NEED to go right now! The Titan's are coming and It's my turn to protect you!" I said, hoping she'd get it and back off.  
Unfortunately though, after that brilliant explanation, she just gave me this look like I came straight from a mental ward.  
Deciding then that all other courses of action have either failed or suck, I'd take a risky course of action, it's come to a point that I don't have enough time to argue with her about anything.  
So I just did what came naturally, which happened to be smacking my head right into hers, which hurt significantly.  
Rubbing my head to alleviate some of the pain, I turned a full 360° and sprinted out the front door, running so fast I almost tripped on the one step off the porch.  
I could already hear Mikasa in pursuit behind me yelling my name, but I didn't care, as long as I got there.  
I needed to get to them, to help them with the Titans, to not be dead weight!

-

Hello I'm Mikasa Ackerman, I'm 15, 5'7, I attend Trost High, and live with my adoptive brother Eren, and my close friend Armin.  
Life here is a little more hectic and disorganized than when we were kids, but it's definitely interesting.  
Eren is a little harder to deal with, but nothing I can't manage, I keep him and Armin safe just like I promised Mrs. Jaeger before her passing.

"You really got yourself in deep this time huh Armin?" I said, watching Armin busily write notes, work on his laptop, and attempt to drink coffee without spilling it or getting distracted from his work.  
He only responded with a distracted agreeing hum.  
I sigh, pitying the poor boy for getting himself so entrenched and behind in his work and studies.  
In an effort to not distract Armin, I decided I should find something to entertain myself for a bit.  
Opting to text Ymir about Basketball practice seemed entertaining enough, either way i needed to check when practice is, since she's our coordinator... or at least Christa is but they're almost always together so it shouldn't be to hard to get Christa's verdict on the subject.  
-~-  
"Hey Ymir, could you ask Christa what time practice is on Monday?" 

"Sure, w/e"  
"Like 3:00"

"3? I thought the new schedule was kicking in, wasn't it gonna be later?"

"Nah That's what she said. 3:00 the new schej is nxt week"

"Huh, alright I'll take presumably Christa's word for it.

"You callin' me a liar? P.s. the bae says "Hi Mikasa exclamation point Smiley face" " 

"Not really, your just not really a truther, also Hi Christa, :)"

"Ugh no fair! I'm honest! Most of the time..."  
"Christa says "No I meant send her an emoticon not a literal smiley face, and you know what I mean with the punctuation, exclamation point no no don't send her that" XD" 

"??? Really mature Ymir, really mature."

"She punched me and left :,( " 

"Serves you right, you should try to be nicer, and just maybe you'll make some real friends!" 

"Cold Mikasa cold... I thought we were friends! >:O "

"Riiiiiiight, that... well I guess, but I don't count. Either way I gotta go make sure Eren isn't blowing off his work again."

"Rude! But yeah Momkasa to the rescue, tell the little stub 'sup for me"

"Sure, and momkasa? Really?"  
-~-  
I smile shaking my head at Ymir's antics.  
Momkasa? I'm not Eren's mom... I'm not that overbearing am I ?  
Shrugging it off, I get up off the couch and go over to Eren's room.  
Grabbing the handle and shoving into the door.  
To my surprise it didn't move very far, like, at all.  
What the heck? Is there something on the other side of the door? Did Eren barricade himself in again?  
"Eren! Move whatever's in front of the door!" I yelled, easing off the door a moment.  
After nothing but silence for a good solid minute, I try again with the door.  
It moved a little further but still barely enough to squeeze a hand through.  
"Eren! Eren, what are you doing?" I asked trying to move whatever was in front of the door, with increasing frustration.  
Hearing a quiet shuffle, I opt to try to moving the door again, the object in question swinging open with ease.  
Walking in, I look around seeing that there was nothing that could have been in the way other than Eren who was laying on the floor, straing at the ceiling strangely.  
"Eren, why are you on the floor?" I asked unamused.  
"Ugh... wha-what was I just..." Eren groaned incomprehensibly.  
"Eren get off the floor you idiot" I said before hooking my arms under his and helping him up.  
He swayed a bit, almost to the point I needed to catch him, but he regained his balance enough to stay stable.  
I thought a moment before concluding that he was laying against the door like an idiot.  
"Eren what were you doing laying against the door?" I asked watching him curiously.  
"I... I was... I had a headache?" He responded dumbly.  
"A headache? Did you fall?" I asked concern leaking into my tone.  
"Uhm yeah." He responded bluntly, spacing out a bit.  
Is he alright? This doesn't sound normal, maybe I should have a doctor check him out?  
"Are you al-" I began to ask him before he suddenly interrupted.  
"Titans! Oh my god Mikasa I gotta go right now!" He yelled running off down the hall.  
I paused a moment in confusion.  
What the heck is a Titan? Where is Eren going!?  
I turned around and raced over to the living room, grabbing him by the arm.  
Armin watched in confusion from his spot on the couch, sipping his coffee awkwardly.  
Eren yanked his arm free and turned to face me, glaring at me, and staring me straight in the eye.  
"Mikasa stop it! I NEED to go right now! The Titan's are coming and It's my turn to protect you!" He shouted looking at me with a look more serious than I have ever seen before.  
I stared in confusion, and slight fear.  
Was he okay? What happened? What's this about Titan's and protecting me? From what?  
He suddenly lunged forward and smacked his head into mine, causing me to see stars, and become dizzy.  
After I had regained my sense of anything, I saw that Eren had ran out the front door leaving it wide open.  
Immediately chasing after, yelled for him to come back, but he kept running ignoring me.  
Damn it Eren! why do you have to be such a pain!

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will keep you guys updated on the status of the next chapter!  
> Update status: Haven't started yet


End file.
